


intoxicate me gently

by cathect



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom/Sub Dynamics, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect
Summary: -They try the second roll, then the third and fourth. Each one is more delicious than the last and, by the end of the meal, Steven is almost in a trance. He can barely get through asking everyone which place they thought was the most worth it. He’s feeling sluggish and happy and all he wants to do is bury his face in Adam’s shoulder and fall asleep.Well, maybe that’s notallhe wants.-or, the one where rie posted a picture of adam wearing a suit on her instagram story and i just couldn't help myself.





	intoxicate me gently

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. like the summary says, this fic came to be because rie posted [this picture](https://worthitupdates.tumblr.com/post/176359394965/posted-thedessertsnobs-instagram-story-on-july) of adam wearing a suit on her instagram story. and i just. i couldn't help myself, okay? here's some entirely self-indulgent smut.
> 
> thank you as always to erin for beta'ing, and for providing the description of adam's suit (as i am atrocious at describing outfits).

For the first time in a long time, Steven can’t focus on doing his job.

Worth It is his favorite thing, it’s his baby, and he’s so proud of how far the show has come since he proposed the idea in the first place. Hell, he’s in _Japan_ right now, eating $200 sushi with his best friends, all because of how hard he’s worked.

And yet, Steven’s eyes haven’t even fully taken in the food in front of him right now. He just barely managed to listen to the chef’s explanation of what was in the roll. He can remember salmon and foie gras and, other than that, he’s just hoping he didn’t miss something important like truffles or edible gold— something that Steven would be the one to rave about on any other day. A day where his eyes are glued to the incredible food on the table, and not to the man behind the camera that’s trained on it.

The thing is, Adam is wearing a suit. Well, the three of them are, Andrew and Steven too, but that doesn’t make it any easier on Steven’s heart every time he looks at Adam. Even with the sound gear on, and the camera blocking half of his face, Adam cleans up so well in his suit that it makes Steven dizzy. The cream blazer makes his skin look tan, and the reddish-purple tie accentuates the faint flush on his cheeks. Even if Steven can’t get a good look at his black slacks from the other side of the table, Steven knows they fit Adam perfectly: loose and comfortable in the leg but tight enough to highlight his ass.

Adam cleans up so nice, in fact, that it takes Andrew jabbing Steven in the ribs for him to notice everyone is looking at him expectantly.

Steven tears his eyes away from Adam and clears his throat. “Uh— what?”

Rie laughs next to Annie and Andrew gives Steven a knowing look. He’s got part of the sushi roll in between his chopsticks, and he’s clearly waiting for Steven to do the same so they can do the signature Worth It _cheers_.

“Right, sorry.” Steven flashes a smile and scrambles to grab his own piece. “Kanpai!” He raises his chopsticks towards the middle of the table, and Andrew echoes him. They bump their food together and Steven quickly shoves his into his mouth.

It’s good, _really_ good, but still not quite enough to distract him from Adam— especially not when he’s coming closer with his camera, clearly trying to get his usual close up, slow motion shots. Steven tries his best to look directly into the lens like normal, but it’s hard when Adam is dressed like that, when his beard is groomed even better than it normally is, and his cheeks are pink from Steven’s attention when he lowers the camera.

Steven feels a blush rise to his own cheeks as they make eye contact. Adam gives him a soft smile and Steven can’t help but return it.

“Hey,” Andrew says. “If you two are done making googly eyes at each other, we have more rolls to try.” His tone is nothing short of friendly, but Steven shoots him a glare anyway.

“Shut up,” Adam responds, voice soft as ever. He brings the camera back up so the monitor is at eye level again, and shifts to Andrew’s side of the table. Andrew lifts up his chopsticks again, this time with a bite for Adam, and Adam narrows his eyes but accepts. “S’good,” he says a few moments later through a mouthful of food, and the table erupts in giggles.

They try the second roll, then the third and fourth. Each one is more delicious than the last and, by the end of the meal, Steven is almost in a trance. He can barely get through asking everyone which place they thought was the most worth it. He’s feeling sluggish and happy and all he wants to do is bury his face in Adam’s shoulder and fall asleep.

Well, maybe that’s not _all_ he wants.

Adam is packing his gear into the back of the rental car when Steven saunters over. He wraps his arms around Adam’s middle and presses into his back.

“Hello to you, too.” Adam chuckles and sets down the case he’s holding so he can turn around. He slides an arm around Steven’s shoulders, and Steven ducks down a little to smush his face into Adam’s neck. It’s an awkward angle, given that Steven is a couple inches taller than him, but it allows Adam to kiss the side of his head, so he doesn’t really mind.

“Anybody up for a drink?” Annie tucks her hands into her pockets and smiles at the group as she comes to stand beside Adam and Steven. Rie and Andrew are having a conversation off to the side, but Andrew perks up like a puppy when he hears the word _drink_.

“I’m in!” He looks to Rie, who nods with a smile of her own. Andrew turns his attention to Steven and Adam. “What about you two?” His eyes flick between them expectantly.

Before Steven can even think of an answer, Adam speaks for him. “I think we’ll head back to the hotel.” The implications of his words settle into Steven’s bones— either they’re going to fuck, or they’re going to sleep, and Steven will be happy no matter which one Adam picks.

“Okay,” Annie says with a smile. “You guys take the car, we can get a taxi.”

“Don’t stay up too late,” Andrew says, shooting Steven another one of those knowing looks. Steven breaks out of Adam’s hold to walk over and playfully shove Andrew’s shoulder. “Hey!” Andrew laughs and shoves him back.

“Alright, you two.” Adam comes up behind Steven and takes him gently by the elbow. “You can fight later. Steven, let’s go.”

“Jesus, Adam. You’re such a dad sometimes.” Andrew doesn’t mean anything by it— it’s not like he _knows_ — but Steven’s cheeks go dark all the same, and he quickly turns to face Adam to hide it.

Adam snorts as he links his fingers with Steven’s. “Good,” he says, talking to Andrew over Steven’s shoulder. “You need it.”

Andrew mutters something like _do not_ under his breath before Annie calls out, “Andrew, let’s go! I want to drink!” and his footsteps hurry away. Steven doesn’t know when he got so close to Adam, or when he started squeezing his hand so hard, but he loosens his grip and smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he says, using his free hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I just—”

“I know.” Adam moves even closer and nudges Steven’s hand off his neck to rest his own there instead. The touch is comforting, and Steven feels his heart slow back down to a normal pace. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“ _Hey_.” Steven pouts, but can barely manage it for more than five seconds before the need to kiss Adam becomes too great, and he gives in. “I love you.”

Adam smiles and kisses the side of Steven’s mouth. “I love you, too.” He pulls away to open Steven’s door for him. “Now, get in.”

Steven melts at his tone and scrambles to comply. He knocks his knee into the gear shift in his haste and Adam snorts as he shuts the driver’s side door.

“Careful,” he says, smoothing his hand over Steven’s knee once they’re both settled. “Seatbelt.”

It takes Steven watching Adam put his own on for the words to register in his brain. “Right,” he says, reaching up and tugging the seatbelt on. Adam shifts the car into drive, and pulls out onto the street. “So, are we—?”

The rest of Steven’s question dies on his tongue when Adam’s hand comes to rest on his knee again. It’s different than before— Adam has different intentions with it, he can tell. He tries not to squirm under the touch, even as Adam slides his hand up his thigh.

“Adam,” Steven says quietly. They’ve barely been in the car for a minute, and he can already feel himself getting worked up. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Adam smirking as he takes an easy turn. Adam’s fingers move a little higher on his leg, and Steven has to focus all his energy on not shoving it away just to keep from embarrassing himself. “ _Adam_ ,” he tries again.

“Hmm?” Adam’s hand stops its ascent but he rubs his thumb in gentle circles that burn into Steven’s skin even through the fabric of his pants. Steven swallows, and opens his mouth to answer, but all he lets out is a soft, needy sound. “Something wrong?”

“C’mon, Adam, don’t—”

“Steven,” Adam warns, voice somehow both firmer and gentler. Steven’s mouth shuts with a click. “Gonna be good and answer me properly?” He looks at Steven for a moment before he has to look back at the road.

Steven swallows hard. “I. Umm.”

Steven knows what Adam’s doing. Every time they do this, it’s something Adam has to sort of… work out of him. And Steven _likes_ it. He likes the way Adam knows exactly which buttons to press in order to make Steven open up for him. It had been hard enough getting him to admit what he wanted the first time, and it’s only gotten marginally easier since then.

When Steven still can’t seem to get the words out, Adam’s expression softens. “Hey,” he says, squeezing Steven’s thigh gently. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Adam is serious, Steven knows that. If Steven wants him to stop, all he has to do is say the word. Adam will drive them to the hotel room, they’ll crawl into bed together, and they’ll sleep until one of the others bangs on their door to wake them up.

Adam starts to retract his hand, and Steven’s decision is made for him.

“I don’t want you to stop.” Steven’s voice is hoarse with nerves when he speaks again. “Keep going. Please.”

Adam glances at him again, clearly still hesitant despite Steven’s plea. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Steven nods so fast he’s sure his head is going to roll off his body. “Y-yes, Daddy.”

The atmosphere in the car changes in less than an instant. Adam’s grip tightens on Steven’s thigh, and Steven lets his legs fall open a little wider. His face is hot and his heart is pounding, and it feels _good_.

“Good boy.” Adam’s voice is lower than it was before, and it makes Steven’s head spin. Adam’s hand starts to move again, trailing up his inseam until it comes to rest over Steven’s cock, already hard and straining against the layers of fabric between them just from the small exchange. Adam gently presses down with the heel of his hand, and Steven keens.

“ _Daddy_.” Now that he’s said it once, the floodgates have opened and it rolls off his tongue with ease. Steven’s fingers wrap around Adam’s forearm, and he rocks up into his touch.

“Feel good?” Amusement and arousal drip from Adam’s voice. Steven tries to say _yes, yes, fuck yes_ , but all that comes out is a moan. “Good.” Adam keeps a steady pressure with his hand, never once wavering, and Steven rolls his hips against it. His free hand reaches up and grabs onto the handle on the ceiling of the car, and he’s grateful for something to ground him.

Adam has to take his hand away to park the car, and Steven whines with the loss. Adam chuckles, deep in his chest, and the sound has molten heat pooling in Steven’s stomach. As soon as the car is in park, Steven wrestles with the seatbelt until he can get it off. Adam is somehow already out of the car, and he comes around to the passenger’s side to open the door. Steven has barely taken the hand Adam offers before the other man is pulling him out of his seat and into a searing kiss.

Steven sighs into it and opens his mouth in an invitation that Adam doesn’t hesitate to accept. He slides his tongue against Steven's and swallows the soft whimper he gets in response. Steven presses his body closer to Adam’s, desperate and unashamed, and Adam smirks against his lips.

“Let’s go inside,” Adam whispers, mouth trailing over Steven’s jaw and stopping by his ear, “before I try to fuck you up against this car.” He’s probably joking, but the onslaught of images the words send into Steven’s brain have him flushing dark red and biting at his bottom lip. It wouldn’t be the _worst_ outcome, he thinks, even as Adam shuts the door and grabs his hand, tugging him towards the building.

They blow through the lobby to the elevator, moving much too fast to be anything but obvious— especially when Steven is giggling and pressing himself against Adam the way that he is. Adam squeezes his hand as the elevator doors open, and he all but yanks Steven inside. Adam hits the button for the fourth floor, and jabs at the one to close the doors until they slide into place.

Steven’s back hits the wall hard enough to be painful, but he barely registers it. He’s too focused on Adam laying kisses over his neck as the elevator rises, slow and steady. Adam’s teeth sink into his neck, harsh and sudden, and Steven cries out.

“Daddy!” He squirms as Adam bites and sucks at the same spot a little longer, and then soothes the sting with his tongue. “Someone’s gonna see that tomorrow.”

Adam smirks and pulls away to admire the bruise he’s left behind. “Let them see.” If it wasn’t for Adam’s hold on his hips keeping him up, Steven’s sure he would melt into a puddle on the floor.

The elevator stops so abruptly that they knock their foreheads together. Adam reaches for him immediately, but Steven laughs and lays a hand over his forehead and Adam’s expression goes from worried to doting. Adam pulls him in for one more sweet kiss before the doors open behind him and he hauls Steven out into the hallway.

It’s all Steven can do to keep his hands off of Adam as they make their way to the end of the hall. Lust burns white-hot in his veins, and his heart is pounding away at his ribs. Adam digs in his pockets for the room key and fumbles with it a few times before they finally, _finally_ get inside.

Adam has Steven backed up against the door in an instant, mouth gentle and sweet against his own despite the bruising grip on his hips. “Bed,” he says when he pulls away. “I’ll grab everything.”

Steven goes without hesitation. He’s always admired Adam’s ability to be so concise. Where Steven would have explained (and, knowing Steven, probably apologized for) the fact that their lube and condoms are still tucked away in Adam’s bag, Adam says it all in a few words. It’s a skill that Steven lacks and doesn’t really feel like he’s missing out on, but finds endlessly attractive in his boyfriend.

Steven strips himself of his jacket and tie as he kicks off his shoes. It’s awkward, trying to do all of it at once, but he manages, even if he does trip over himself a bit trying to take off his socks. His shirt goes next, followed quickly by his pants and boxers. Too quickly, if his slight dizziness is any indication.

By the time he sits on the edge of the bed, Adam has the bottle of lube in hand, and he’s rising from his knees. He starts rifling through Steven’s bag next, clearly searching for condoms, though Steven doesn’t remember packing any— was that supposed to be his job?

It only takes a minute for Steven to get impatient. “It’s okay,” he says. Adam turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. Steven squirms under his gaze, flushing dark when it drops down between his legs. “We don’t have to use one.” Steven’s heartbeat turns erratic, but he swallows his nerves and pushes on. “I— I don’t want to.”

“Steven,” Adam says softly, voice returning to its normal octave for the moment as he meets his eyes again. “Are you sure?” He knows it’s something that made Steven wary in the beginning, and they’ve only done it a couple of times, but Steven wants this. He wants it so bad that his body aches with it, and he can’t wait.

He sits up and beckons Adam closer, and the other man comes without protest until he’s standing between Steven’s knees. “Make a mess of me, Daddy.” Steven links his fingers behind Adam’s head and pulls him closer, until their noses are touching. “Make me yours.”

Steven thinks the sugary dirty talk comes across a little awkward, but Adam groans and kisses him hard enough to hurt, so it must do the trick. Steven kisses back just as rough, just as desperate, because he’s needed this ever since Adam put on that goddamn _suit_.

“You have no idea how good you look in this,” Steven mumbles, the words spilling into Adam’s mouth as he tugs on the lapels of his jacket.

Adam grins and nips at Steven’s bottom lip. “Yeah?” Steven nods, chasing Adam’s mouth when he pulls away. “Maybe I should wear more suits, if it gets this sort of reaction from my boy.” Steven shudders, affected just as much as he always is when Adam uses the word _my_ in relation to him.

“Yes, please,” he says, though he’s not sure he could handle it if Adam dressed like this more often. The thought alone has pure need sparking up his spine. “Please, Daddy. I need—”

“Daddy knows what you need, baby.” Adam shakes his head with a fond smile and Steven feels like the air has been punched out of him. “Go lay down against the pillows.”

Steven rushes to do as he’s told, but his brain is a little foggy from hearing Adam call himself _Daddy_. They’re both still getting used to this dynamic, Adam more so than Steven, and he doesn’t do it very often. It always happens with no warning— just like with Steven’s dirty talk, it seems to be brought on by random bouts of confidence, and Steven relishes it every time.

When Adam crawls onto the bed with him, he’s naked, and Steven’s brain buzzes with all the ways he wants to touch. He reaches out and trails his fingers over Adam’s chest, through the sparse hair there, down over his stomach and around to his back. He curls his arms around Adam’s shoulders and tugs him closer.

Adam immediately goes to work on his neck; if Steven thought the hickey from earlier would be visible, it’s nothing compared to the way Adam marks him up now. He sinks his teeth into the spot right below Steven’s jaw and worries it until Steven is squirming and gasping. Adam’s beard scratches against his sensitive skin, and Steven’s nerves light up like a Christmas tree.

“What do you want?” Adam asks, pulling back a few bruises later. He surveys his work and runs his thumb lightly over the constellation of lovebites he left in his wake.

“Don’t care,” Steven says truthfully. “Just want you.” He lets his head fall onto the pillow, and he arches his back for Adam, almost like an offering. He gasps softly as Adam’s touch trails down his chest to one of his nipples. His thumb circles it idly, like an afterthought, but Steven’s hips jerk from the small action nonetheless.

“So sensitive,” Adam mutters, kissing him sweetly. Steven’s blush burns brighter at the comment. He knows it’s a compliment coming from Adam, but he still gets embarrassed sometimes by just how much Adam’s touch affects him.

“Daddy,” he whines quietly. Adam leans back to meet his gaze, and his eyes are half-lidded and dark behind his glasses. Steven bites his lip for a moment, dragging it out slowly from between his teeth. “Please. I need you.” His voice shakes with the admission.

Adam smiles adoringly down at him. “I’ve got you, baby. I promise.”

Steven watches as Adam fumbles in the sheets for the lube— fumbles, but somehow manages to make it look smooth and purposeful. When he finds it, he slicks up three of his fingers without preamble and Steven’s breathing goes ragged and uneven just from watching him warm the lube in his hand.

“You’re so cute when you’re all worked up,” Adam says. Steven preens under the compliment and Adam’s eyes fill to the brim with love. “So cute,” he says again, dropping a hand between Steven’s thighs.

Steven sighs when he feels the first finger sink into him. He wraps an arm around Adam’s shoulders to keep him close, and gasps lightly against his cheek when he starts to move. Adam thrusts slowly, peppering kisses all over Steven’s face as he does. His beard tickles Steven’s cheek and Steven giggles.

“God, I love that sound.” Adam presses smiling lips to Steven’s. “Okay for another?”

Steven nods and _mmhmm_ ’s in the back of his throat. His confirmation melts into a moan when Adam pulls out and pushes back in with two fingers this time. He curls his fingers and finds Steven’s prostate with practiced ease, muttering praise in his ear as he opens him up. Two fingers turn into three and Steven’s nails dig into Adam’s shoulders. He makes a pathetic attempt to pull Adam even closer, and frowns when he can’t.

“Daddy,” he says, frustration clear in his voice. “Come _on_. Just—?”

“Patience.” There’s no room for debate in Adam’s response, and Steven melts into the mattress under the weight of how badly he wants to be good. He’s rewarded with a soft kiss to his chest, and a whisper of, “Good boy.”

By the time Adam pulls his fingers out, Steven’s desperate enough to cry. He feels like Adam has been teasing him all night— which he sort of has, purposefully or not— and Steven can’t even put into words how badly he wants Adam inside him.

He tries to relay as much to Adam, but all that comes out is another plea of, “ _Daddy_.”

“I’m going, baby. I’m going.” Adam laughs, impossibly fond, and Steven lifts his head to look just as Adam is spreading lube over his cock. He moans pathetically at the sight and Adam quirks an eyebrow as he leans over Steven and braces an arm by his head. “Someone’s needy tonight.”

Before Steven can make a fuss over the playful teasing, Adam kisses him hard, and guides himself into Steven at the same time. He sinks in slowly, and Steven wraps one leg around his waist, presses his heel into Adam’s back and tries to get him to move faster. But Adam is stubborn, and he moves steadily, inch by inch, until their hips are pressed together. Steven squirms as Adam lets him adjust.

“Relax, baby,” Adam admonishes sweetly. “You know I’ll take care of you.”

Steven whimpers. “I know.”

Adam leans down into his space and kisses him gently. “Daddy always takes care of you, right?”

He clearly isn’t expecting an answer; he starts to move as he speaks, pulling out and rocking back in slowly. It’s a torturous pace, downright fucking leisurely, but the feeling of Adam thick and heavy inside him is good enough to keep Steven from complaining.

“You look pretty like this,” Adam mumbles. “Always look so pretty taking my cock.”

Steven’s whole body goes hot, and he’s torn between wanting to shy away from the intimate compliment and wanting to beg for more. But he doesn’t get the chance to make a decision, because Adam sucks on Steven’s bottom lip, nips gently, and keeps speaking.

“You’re so good for me,” he says quietly. Adam’s hips snap forward into Steven’s— not brutal or relentless like Steven thought he wanted but, he realizes suddenly, absolutely perfect. Adam licks his palm and reaches between them to wrap his fingers around Steven’s cock and stroke in time with his thrusts. “My good boy.”

Steven doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it: the way that Adam opens up for him like this, showers praise on Steven when Steven can’t speak at all. The way he reads Steven’s body easily and gives him exactly what he needs. The way he makes Steven feel so fucking good he can’t think.

“Daddy,” Steven breathes. He's so close already, embarrassingly so, and his hands scramble for purchase on Adam’s back. His nails scratch their way down, and Adam shudders. “Daddy, I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead, baby,” Adam says, soft and honey-sweet. “Be a good boy and come for me.”

And Steven does, calls out, “ _Daddy_ ,” and comes over Adam’s fist. He nearly sobs with it, loud enough to rattle the walls— and definitely upset the people in neighboring rooms— before he trails off into quiet keening noises that Adam muffles with a kiss.

Adam lets go of Steven’s cock, and he drops onto his forearms instead. Their noses brush together and Steven drinks in Adam’s moans and curses like a man dying of thirst. He’s close; Steven can feel it in the jerk of his hips and the way he says Steven’s name. Steven opens his mouth to urge him on, but Adam tips over the edge before he can. He buries his face in Steven’s neck, coming in hot spurts inside him, and it’s almost enough for Steven’s cock to stir again between them. Adam chases the feeling, pulling a whine out of Steven's throat with every little thrust.

Steven tugs Adam close with a hand at the back of his neck as he finally stills. He sighs and whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Adam says, one hand coming up to cup Steven’s cheek as he kisses him again. It’s lazy and clumsy but good all the same, and Steven whimpers as Adam gingerly moves to pull out. He really doesn’t want to get up yet. Or maybe ever.

“I know, baby,” Adam says, reading his mind. “But we gotta move before we stick.” Steven resists the urge to pout, and reluctantly unwraps his leg from around Adam’s waist.

Adam stands up almost immediately, and Steven watches on sleepily as he goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. The sound of the water running is soothing, and it almost lulls Steven to sleep before Adam comes back and offers his hand.

“Shower?” He asks, but it’s not really a question. Steven takes his hand and lets Adam pull him to his feet. He sways a little as he stands, and Adam’s other hand immediately goes to his waist to steady him. “Okay?”

Steven beams. “More than okay,” he says. He shifts back and forth on his feet; he can feel lube and come leaking out of him, and it’s a little gross but a lot hot. “But a shower does sound really nice.” Adam’s laugh settles warm and sweet in Steven’s chest, and together they make their way to the bathroom.

-

The next morning, it’s Andrew that comes knocking on their door. His fist bangs into the wood four times before he yells, “Hey, you two! Up and at ‘em!”

“Go away,” Steven responds groggily. He tightens his arm where it’s draped over Adam’s stomach, and buries his face in Adam’s neck.

“I hope that’s code for _sure, Andrew, we’ll be right there_ because we have places to be,” Andrew says, with absolutely no heat behind his words.

“Who’s the dad now?” Adam mumbles into Steven’s hair, and Steven giggles. “We’ll be up in a few,” he calls to Andrew. It must be a good enough answer, because Andrew doesn’t speak again and Steven hears him head back down the hall.

Steven leans back just far enough that he can see Adam’s face, only to find Adam already smiling at him. He’s squinting a little to see Steven without his glasses, and Steven wants to tell him how cute it looks, just to see him blush. Instead, he tucks a hand under the slope of Adam’s chin, and draws him in.

“Yeah,” Adam says when they break apart. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment letting me know what you think! my diet consists entirely of validation!
> 
> come visit me on tumblr @devilstrip!


End file.
